Together forever
by baileypanda19
Summary: Everyone thought that they would have forever. But what happens when a case comes up and their world is turned upside down.
1. Promise

The day wasn't supposed to end like this. No one was supposed to get hurt, let alone die. Their family wasn't ready to lose anyone again. They've lost to many family members over the years. First it was Dom, Renko, Hunter, Granger, Machelle, and most recently Hidoko. Now they have two more names to add on to that list. Two names they never thought they would have to add for at least till they were grey and old and had a good life. Not young and still had a lot to live for. Hell they were trying to start a family for Christ sake. And now they will never get the chance to.

**_24 Hours earlier _**

**_(0200) _**

**She didn't know where she was it was dark, cold and there was a noise coming from down the hallway. She started moving towards the noise with caution not sure of what she would find. **

**When she reaches the noise there is a door standing in her way. **

**Pushing the door open her heart stopped. Behind the door was something she never wanted to see. **

**There was the love of her life was tied to a chair with a bullet hole right In his heart. This was to much for her in one moment first her body started shaking, then sweating. That's when she heard a voice, it sounded like it was miles away. **

**"Kensi.." the voice was getting louder and closer every time the owner of the spoke. **

**"Kens, baby" she was shaking so much she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. **

**"Come on babe you gotta wake up it's just a dream" just as she feels like she's about to lose it she starts to come to. She feels a hand running up and down her arm trying to get her to wake up. **

**It took only a few more seconds til she's fully awake and aware of her surroundings. It takes a few more seconds til she looks to the person who helped bring her out of the worst nightmare she's had in almost 2 years. **

**As soon as their eyes lock she can't hold it in any more. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't control them hell she didn't want to control them. **

**"Kens baby come here." Deeks gathered her up and rapped is arms around her and just held her til she was ready to talk **

**5 minutes later she finally pulls away and explains what happened in the dream. **

**"Kens look at me. That will never happen to me I made you a promise all those years ago to never get my self killed and I will keep that promise. I love you to much to leave you. Our lives are just now starting to get good. We spent years befor we even got together trying to figure out things, we wasted so much time In the past I wouldn't be able to put you through not knowing what love feels like and all that uncertainty again. So believe me when I say that I will never ever break that promise" Deeks try's to put her mind at ease and to make her believe that he will never leave her. **

**" I believe you Deeks it's just we've been having all these close calls lately and I've had this nagging feeling that bad things are headed our way" Kensi admits looking down at their interlocked hands. **

**"Hey it's going to be ok. We still have each other and we will get through anything the world throws at us together." Deeks who doesn't want to worry her any more doesn't tell her that he as well has been feeling like something bad is out to get them but for her sake he will hold of on telling her so that they can get a few more hours of rest before work. " Kens just lay down with me please you don't have to go to sleep just lay down and let your body rest so your not as tired at work" **

**Kensi complies and lays down in Deeks arms and rest her head on his chest in an attempt to forget and relax befor the day begins. **

**Only they don't know that this will be the last time they will ever lie in each other's arms in the comfort of their home. **

*****

_Short chapter just getting started though. I'll post on Friday's and if I have any free time before that I will post sooner._


	2. letter

When Kensi and Deeks got to work that morning, Kensi was still not over her dream and she had this far away look on her face one that no one not even Sam and Callen have seen since they've known her.

The team was sitting around the bullpen doing paper work trying to stay busy and not go stir crazy while waiting for a case. Sam and Callen haven't really been able to focus on their work because of the way that their younger sister looked when she came in.

So when she got up after 2 hours of doing paper work to you the restroom they took the chance and looked to Deeks for answers.

But when they turned to look at him the sight in front of them was Deeks eyes following the path that Kensi took. The look on his face was enough for the two men to put a few things together about what happened.

Now they know that Kensi and Deeks aren't fighting cause when they came in his arms where around her shoulders holding her as close as he could while walking. Kensi wouldn't allow him to do that if they where fighting. So know the only thing left to do was ask what the hell was going on.

Sam and Callen traded a glance to figure out who was going to start the conversation. Sam gladly took the opportunity to get the answer out of the man he considered a brother.

"Hey Deeks" it took a minute but Deeks snapped out of the trance he was in and acknowledged Sam.

"Yeah"

"What's going on man" Sam asked carefully just in case if the subject of the matter was going to make him up set.

" It's just been a long morning for her Sam. She's been up since well before the crack of dawn. And I have a feeling it's gonna start getting worse when we get a case. Don't ask me why I feel this way. Kensi's been having trouble with all this stuff like she doesn't know how to deal with it all like she did before. I think that since the accident in Syria she's been having trouble finding what to do with her life and it's starting to hit her harder and harder every time something bad happens to one of us." Deeks had tears in his eyes but you had to look very closely to see them. " And it's getting even harder on her now that we've been...um..",he had to take a breather cause he wasn't sure that this was something he was allowed to share with out asking Kensi if she wanted anyone else to know about them trying to start a family.

He felt it was ok to tell someone who has been apart of their family for the better part of a decade. Sam and Callen shared another look as Deeks was taking his time to get his thoughts in order.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team Kensi has came out of the bathroom and heard the end of Deeks words and stopped behind one of the pillars and waited to see what else was to be said.

"Well it's been harder now that we've been trying to start a family. And I see it on her face everyday when we go home. She thinks I don't see it but I do and it kills me guys it really does. Cause when I look at her I want to see the bright,talented,beautiful,and most careing person in the world. And what I see every night is not that I see the pain, hopelessness,fear, and loss. And I don't know what to say or what to do to make her understand that everything will work out. And to be honest I'm starting to lose hope my self." The tears where clear in his eyes now they were on the verge of falling. This was the first time that he has actually opened up about his feelings to anyone but Kensi.

"Deeks whatever has been going on here at work that is making y'all feel like this, you know we can help you guys we are here for a reason. We are a family, and family is there for anyone who needs it. " Callen the lone wolf leader has spoken these words and it hit Deeks hard.

His tears fell down his face but he wouldn't let them fall for long.

He wiped his face and looked at both Callen and Sam with a vulnerable look and spoke one more time til Kensi came out of her hiding spot.

"...um... guys I'm do you remember that case where y'all where on the navy ship and me and Kensi where here searching for that virus that could kill people a few months back" Deeks asked thinking deeply

"Yeah" both answerd at the same time.

" well that day was the most nerve racking day I've had since Mexico" he paused to consider his next words " the morning started of weird Kensi normally wakes me up when she goes out running but that morning she didn't. So I woke up by myself and come to work to find she's already there and that's just the start of it. When we found where they where holding the petty officer, we found blood leading from the car to inside the building. I was going to head inside but Kensi she wanted to wait she had this look in her eyes man,like she as scared of something and you know Kensi she isn't scared of anything. So we waited for the Colonel and her team to enter with the hazmat suits. We were running through possible theories about what could of happened and Kensi just walked out. Once I was out there with her we went through the proper steps to decontaminate. When we were done with that that's when I asked her what was going on. This is the moment my world stopped. I wasn't ready for what she told me. Something that I wanted for a very long time could've finally been happening and I didn't know what to do. She told me that she thought she was pregnant. And that was when I knew why she was acting weird all day. Why she wanted to wait to go in the warehouse. She didn't want to risk going in there with the possibility of being pregnant and getting exposed to the virus. It wasn't till the end of the day that we found out that it was just a false alarm. And since then almost 4 months ago it's getting harder and harder to to tell her that everything will happen when it's meant to happen"

Sam and Callen didn't know what to say but when they saw Kensi step out of hiding. They looked at her with understanding cause they've all been through some tough thing in the past.

Kensi walked up behind Deeks bent down and kissed the top of his head. Moved her head down to his shoulder and let it rest while saying I love you in his ear. She didn't move, Deeks didn't care if she stayed like that forever he always loved when she was in arms reach and when she was the one that initiated the contact cause it let him know how she was feeling by just the smallest of contact.

Callen and Sam just look on at the couple. Over the years they have gotten used to the way they act in certain situations. And right now they have rarely seen them act this way and they know that things are going down hill for the couple. They just wish they can stop it from happening.

About 10 minutes have past and Kensi still hasn't moved and that's when they are finally called up to OPS for a case.

When they reach OPS they are greeted by 5 dead bodies all resembling Kensi tall,fit, brunette, and beautiful.

They go through all the details and head off to the crime scene. Once there they start to work through the evidence and found a letter with **KENSI BLYE **written on the envelope.

They all look at each other, after every thing that was said this morning they know that this case is going to do damage that can't be fixed. Kensi grabs the envelope from Sam and opens it up reading it aloud so they know what it says.

**_Kensi Blye you may have gotten away from me once. Your team may have been there to save you but when they aren't there you will pay for everything. Oh and don't get my started with your partner, I know that now he is more than your partner he's your husband. I am also going to get him back for hitting me that day. Oh and by the way I'm sorry you won't get the know feeling of being a mother. Yeah I know all about your little situation. See you soon Kensi Blye or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Deeks _**

**_ Yours Truly _**

**_ ~King~_**

The day just got a whole lot worse and it's about to get a lot worse when they head back to OPS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sorry I know I said I was going to post yesterday but I was busy with work. So her is the next chapter I might make this a 4 chapter story depending on what y'all think about this chapter. And again sorry so from now on I'm going to post on Saturday. _


End file.
